Aldnoah Zero: Of Bone and Blue
by Duke Statian
Summary: The sequel to Aldnoah Zero: Parthian Shot. -This story follows and details the events before and after the war. After the Vers and Terran war ends life is beginning to return to normal. Intrigued by a normal 'Terran' life our semi-heroic deutagonist Grand Duke Statian wants to see how the other side live, however his first task is to meet with the infamous Slaine Troyard. (PAUSED)
1. Chapter 1

Aldnoah Zero: Of Bone and Blue.

**Unknown prison facility. After the events of Aldnoah Zero and Parthian Shot.**

"Slaine Troyard, you have a visitor" The warden said.

Slaine took a moment then turned over on his bed in his dark solitary cell. He rubbed his eyes and sat upright.

_It better not be Kaizuka again._

Troyard got up and walked to the visitor room but held his head down. The iron bars lit up the small table and he could see the bright blue sky. He pulled up the chair and sat down.

"I can see to it that the windows are made larger, if you like" a voice said before him.

"I don't deserve such a kindness" Slaine whispered and stared at the table.

"I made you a white knight remember, at Asseylum's birthday" the man said "She appreciated it".

Slaine looked up. He knew who the man was now. He couldn't make out who's voice it was before as it was slightly muffled.

"Statian".

"Troyard".

"I'm no white knight" Slaine said in monotone.

"And yet Asseylum thinks you are, at least I anticipated that she did and I was right".

The 19 year old Duke in bone and crimson uniform stood before him, he had a dark grey respirator covering the bottom half of his face and had a bionic lower left arm. A war hammer was clipped to his belt and on his head was the brass Coronet of the Grand Duke.

"Give me your war hammer" Slaine said staring at it unblinking.

"Why?"

"So I can end it".

"Asseylum wants you alive".

"Kaizuka told me, but I am not worthy of her grace".

"Then_ I _want you to live".

"I betrayed you, I used you. How can you think that?" Slaine said as his anger rose.

"What happens in war stays in war. I said the same to Inaho Kaizuka for what he did to me, I will never forgive either of you but there is a point at which it must end" Statian said.

Slaine looked up from the war hammer.

"Why are you here?" he asked "You've won".

"Asseylum sent me to check up on you" Statian replied.

"I'm fine".

"You don't look fine".

"I'M FINE" Slaine insisted.

Duke Statian took a seat and looked Troyard in the eyes.

"Asseylum saved you and she saved me, she gave me my body back and therefore my life and she has done the same for you. If I had my way I would have killed you myself right here and now with my hammer but that's not going to happen, you don't want my pity but you shall have it. Slaine Troyard you will live if it means you can fulfill Asseylum's last wish to you".

Slaine looked away "Kill me".

"I will not".

"Kill me".

"I will not".

"Kill me".

Statian slammed the table with his hammer right in front of Slaine and it smashed in half. Troyard moved back in panic and fright. Splinters of wood covered the floor as the two halves came apart.

"I'm not convinced you want to die" Statian said gravely after acknowledging Slaine's reaction to a near death experience.

"You will live. I don't know if you will ever get out, the public believes that you are dead but you are not a bad person Slaine, despite what you have done. I would have done the same in your place for Asseylum".

Slaine Troyard stared at the floor.

"Think about that. I do pity you Slaine, I believe your actions brought a quicker end to this war no matter what they were. If Saazbaum was still alive we could still be fighting" Statian said.

"I don't want your pity" Slaine said.

"I don't pity you because I_ want_ to" Statian replied "You _are_ a white knight, at least in Asseylum's eyes".

Duke Statian got up to leave.

"It must get pretty boring in here" he said while looking around "If there's anything you need then just ask the warden and he will pass it on to either Inaho, Asseylum or me. Even prisoners are allowed some comforts".

"A new table".

Statian turned to the door but stopped and produced something from his pocket.

"Take this" Statian walked back and handed Slaine an old Terran book which he accepted.

_Myths and Legends of the Ancient World._

"My father gave it to me many years ago, it's where I got my fascination with ancient Terra. I think you may find it interesting" Statian said.

"Why are you giving this to me, isn't this a keepsake?" Slaine asked in monotone.

"I've memorized it entirely, it's yours now. Take good care of it".

Slaine turned the cover over and began to read.

"I finally beat Inaho Kaizuka by the way" Statian said as he opened the cell door.

Troyard looked up in slight confusion.

"Chess" Statian said to answer the un-asked question.

"Will either of you be back?" Slaine asked.

"I'm sure I'll come back some day, as for Inaho I reckon you'll be seeing a lot of him".

"Good by Duke" Slaine said "And thank you for protecting Asseylum" He was emotionless but showed curtesy where it was needed.

Grand Duke Statian nodded to him then walked out. He turned to the warden "Sorry about the table but clear up the splinters, we don't want him trying to stab himself. I do however believe that he does want to live but he's just hiding it, I think he may yet have a future".

Statian carried on walking and left the prison behind.

[#]

"Ophir?" Statian called out to his metal steed.

"Yes Milord?" it replied in a rumbling voice and stomped up to greet him.

"Let's go for a walk, do you think Kataphrakts are road legal?"

"It would be wise to take a route along the coast" the giant metal centaur suggested.

"Right you are" Statian said and the Duke and his beloved steed walked down to the coast. The sun was setting now but it was a beautiful day.

"Let's return you to my castle shall we? After all I don't think the authorities will want a 2000 ton Kataphrakt stomping around".

"Very well Milord" the Ophir agreed.

"Then I have an appointment to attend to".

"Where Milord?"

"Lt Marito has invited me out to a bar, the crew of the Deucalion will be there. I'm sure it'll be fun" Statian chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear it Milord" the sentient steed replied.

"I've also considered enrolling at a university" Statian said and looked up at the Ophir "I want to see how Terrans live day by day, besides I was homeschooled and never grew up with people my age".

"Perhaps you can convince her majesty Asseylum to join you, I'm sure she would enjoy the experience" the Ophir suggested.

"She's too young to drink".

"I meant university Milord".

"Oh" Statian said and looked out at the ocean to their left "I suppose she is old enough now".

"I'm sure she will make a lot of friends" the Ophir said.

"Perhaps, perhaps she _would_ like it".


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Bone and Blue chapter 2.**

"You know, Miikael, it's been a few months now and Earth is healing, my scares won't, I doubt they ever will but I guess I'm happier this way, knowing I got my comeuppance for what I have done. I don't know if you were one for revenge, I am, I almost took it, for real. For the sake of formality, I left my hammer at home, but not my pistol. I sat down with him, I got my revenge one way but I wanted more. I was about to shoot Inaho Kaizuka where he sat, and I almost did but, for the sake of everyone, I did not. I don't know what you would call me, knowing the truth of what I may have done, I don't want to know, but I suppose hearing your voice again may be worth it, even if it was in anger".

Grand Duke Statian sighed and leaned back against the tree that Miikael was buried next to, it was getting dark now but it was a warm evening at the end of May. He had an obelisk placed atop her grave for a tree would not last forever but stone could.

"Milord, perhaps its time we return home, you have your assignments to do and Asseylum wants help on hers" The Ophir suggested in its rumbling voice. It stood beside Statian and towered over the tree he leant against.

"University can wait, I want to go to my Landing Castle first and see Baron Chrovian and Gheriatrix, tell me, what is Atsuko up to?" Statian asked.

"Atsuko has school tomorrow. Unfortunately Chrovian and Gheriatrix have just informed me that they wish to use your Castle to attend a meeting on Vers, do you give them permission?" The Ophir said.

"Permission granted but tell them to be no more than a few weeks, I get bored very easily" Statian said and got up.

"Perhaps you should focus on your University work during this time, Asseylum has called three times in the past ten minutes because her next assignment is due tomorrow and she hasn't even started it".

"I'm surprised that she hasn't asked Kaizuka yet, he's the smart one" Statian said with a hint of irritation.

"Do you wish me to patch her through to your phone?" The Ophir asked.

"Sure" Statian said and walked up to the Ophir's hoof "Hi, Asseylum... sure I... calm down... yes I know its tomorrow... oh crap... I mean damnit... yes I'll watch my language... no I'm not being sarcastic... no my mask muffles my voice I'm surprised you could tell... ok I'm sorry I gave it away there... ok, ok yes I'm on my way now, ok see you soon... bye" Statian spoke into his phone.

"She seems flustered milord" The Ophir said.

"You don't know the half of it" Statian shook his head but then clicked his fingers as he suddenly got an idea "What's Jefferson up to?"

"He's gone back to the USA milord, and drinking games are not an option on a University night" The Ophir said and picked Statian up with its giant metal hand and placed him in the cockpit "Asseylum needs help so that's what we shall do".

"Perhaps I gave you too much sentience, Ophir" Statian said and folded his hands in a sulking gesture "Fine, lets go then" Then he gripped the controls "Giddeeup hiyah!" Statian shouted and sped off back home.

[#]

"STAAATIAN!" Asseylum screamed and pounced on Statian almost immediately after he opened the door to her house.

"Gah!" Statian gasped and fell back.

"Oh, sorry Cousin" Asseylum said and twiddled her hair.

[#]

"The word's Reileigh scattering, and its spelt Meisner not Misner" Statian pointed out mistakes to Asseylum in her report as they sat down at the table. "You know I was all the way up in Hokkaido, you could have called Kaizuka, be glad the Ophir is fast".

"Yes, but you and Ophir are my_ sworn _guardians" Asseylum grinned.

"Don't abuse it" Statian said and poked her nose.

"Hey I'm the Empress!" Asseylum squawked and bit his finger.

"Hey, ouch, ok I'm sorry" Statian panicked as he tried to shake her off.

"You and Ophir have to do everything I tell you from now on" Asseylum said and folded her arms then made an audible 'Hmph'.

"I think that's how it goes normally" Statian said and took his glove off to see his hand, he reactivated his holographic disguise which hid his scares, to cover the mark Asseylum had made.

Asseylum readjusted her papers "You know, something's bothered me for the whole time I've known you, tell me, what's your real name?"

"Sorry?" Statian asked in confusion.

"You've always been addressed as Statian, Duke or Statian Junior, I've never known your first name" Asseylum said and leaned in closer out of curiosity.

Statian's eyes widened at the question "Oh my god, I don't have a first name".

"WHAT?" Asseylum gasped.

"You're right, I've only ever been addressed in those ways, my dad just talked to me without saying anything first" Statian recalled, he would have been breathing hard but since he didn't need to breath anymore it wasn't an issue although he still had the feeling. The Aldnoah Drive inside him hummed gently as normal.

Asseylum sat back and thought "This is strange, I've never known someone without a first name, perhaps my grandfather will know it".

"Yes, if anyone will know, it will be him, but what's your relationship with him now that he's been overruled, and his condition, how is it?" Statian said after recomposing himself.

Asseylum saddened "Talking to him will be impossible, and I don't know how long he has left".

Statian considered it for a moment "Perhaps we should decide on a name for me then?"

Asseylum looked up at him and nodded "Yeah, we'll do that".

(Jesus Christ I don't even know Statian's first name and he's my main OC ._. How does this happen? Well it looks like we have a new plotline so hold on and I'll think of something to write about)


	3. Chapter 3

Aldnoah Zero: Of Bone and Blue chapter 3.

"Asseylum there's someone at the door" Statian said and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's a bit late for visitors" Asseylum said and went to answer it. She unlocked the door to find Inko standing in the dark, she was looking up at the Ophir and it stared back at her silently. The giant metal centaur's luminous tale glowed brilliant blue in the dark along with the plume of its helmet.

"Hi Inko" Asseylum said "What brings you here?" She continued and caught Inko's attention away from the Kataphrakt.

"Oh hi, um, you wouldn't be able to help me with my assignment due Tuesday would you?" Inko asked shyly. The Ophir chuckled quietly to itself although it was quite audible given its size.

Asseylum turned back and led Inko inside "Statian, Inko needs help".

"Hey she asked you!" Statian called back.

"Empress" Asseylum trilled in joke retaliation.

Statian sighed and turned to Inko who was looking around the house "Ok fine, anyone else coming tonight?"

"Well everyone but Inaho is struggling" Inko said and tugged at her satchel strap.

"I'm not that smart" Statian said and shook his head "I don't even take your subject Inko".

"Perhaps we should get Inaho over then?" Asseylum asked.

"No, don't do that" Statian cut her off for obvious reasons.

"I'll go make some tea" Asseylum suggested and walked off to the kitchen. She knew full well why Statian didn't want Inaho around.

Inko looked at Statian and Statian looked at Inko. They both looked away out of awkwardness after a few seconds.

"So what do you want help with?" Statian asked.

"Cooking class" Inko replied and fiddled with her hair.

Statian turned slightly on his chair to face the kitchen "That's your department, Asseylum".

Asseylum threw a china cup at him like a ballistic missile and it shattered on his head in a spectacular shower of white shards "Damnit, what's with you and hurting me today?" Statian cursed and began picking up the fragments. "How do you do an assignment on cooking class, anyway?" He asked after he collected the cup's remains and put them in the bin.

"Uh, well, we need to explain food safety and stuff like that" Inko explained, badly.

"I thought you were remaining in the military?" Statian asked.

"Kinda but this is a side thing, the more qualifications the better I guess" Inko shrugged "Besides, the war is over".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, there are still Counts that are bitter at the sudden end to the war and the territories they claimed are still a topic of intense debate and..." Statian stopped midsentence and got up then left to the kitchen.

"Asseylum?" Statian asked from behind her as she was getting the tea and coffee ready.

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"It just occurred to me" Statian said in a hushed tone "I know this isn't a suitable time but, well, its been perhaps _too _peaceful lately, I can't help but think someone may try to..."

"It's ok Statian, we'll deal with it in due time, I'm not afraid of assassins" Asseylum said with a smile then gave him the tray to carry into the living room.

"Sorry about that, Inko" Asseylum said "Now lets get some work done then".

[#]

It was about 11:30 PM now and it was pitch black outside, the trio had worked solidly on their university work and were getting sleepy.

"Say, Inko, we're looking for a name for Statian, would you know a good one?" Asseylum asked and Inko gave her the most perplexed look she had ever seen.

"Yes, I don't have a first name" Statian said as he replaced his respirator mask after finishing his drink.

"Wheezy" Inko suggested.

"I don't wheeze anymore since I don't breath" Statian said "Maybe I should call you Cripple".

"Oh yeah you busted my Kataphrakt! She was not happy" Inko shouted back.

"It's a she?"

"Ophir is a he".

"The Ophir is an it".

"I can hear you" The Ophir rumbled from outside.

Asseylum put a finger to her lips "Hush, don't upset him"

"I thought it was an it?"

"It is".

"Still here" The Ophir interjected.

"What happens in war, stays in war" Statian said and folded his arms. Inko copied him and they both looked away from each other dramatically.

"Hey, stop you two!" Asseylum broke in.

"Milord Statian, I have been monitoring air traffic controls and I have spotted an object on an unchartered flight path over this house" The Ophir said through Statian's phone.

"Dimensions?" Statian asked and stood up suddenly. Asseylum tugged at his sleeve to make him sit back down but he walked off to the door.

"It has landed sir, my database indicates that it is the Tharsis" The Ophir said.

"What, where?" Statian said and rushed to the door. Inko and Asseylum also got up.

"Behind the house Milord" The Ophir said. Moments after, the ceiling caved in behind them towards the back of the house.

Statian was thrown to the side and Asseylum and Inko fell over together with a yelp. The Tharsis ripped the remainder of the room's ceiling off and its white and lustrous but heavily damaged hull filled their view.

"Slaine?" Asseylum gasped.

"No foolish girl, I merely appropriated this steed" The unknown foe declared.

"Who are you?" Asseylum demanded as she staggered up.

"Why would an assassin give up his name?" He sneered and raised its bladed shield to crush Asseylum.

"Ophir!" Asseylum screamed and the metal centaur crashed into the Tharsis like a thunder bolt and knocked it flying backwards away from the house.

"As sworn guardian of the Empress Royal of Vers, I challenge you to a duel, Tharsis" The Ophir announced and raised its lance and shield.

"Why would I accept a challenge from a machine?" The Tharsis' pilot sneered and got into a fighting stance.

"That wasn't an option, Ophir, kill him" Statian roared to his steed. The Ophir charged at the Tharsis and the two Kataphrakts grappled in a mechanical embrace of destruction. The Tharsis slashed the Ophir across the chest and the Ophir returned by smashing it back with its shield.

Asseylum turned to Inko and grabbed her arm then ran to the door, Statian followed and kicked the door off its hinges since unlocking it would take too long "Do you have a car, Asseylum?" Inko asked as they ran out into the cool night air. Asseylum shook her head and Statian looked around for options "We head to the road and go on foot, we should make our way to the UEF base not far from here".

"It's about three miles away!" Inko cried.

"I know, but it's the only safe place for Asseylum, I'm sorry Inko but she comes first" Statian said and led them to the road. He opened the front gates to the drive way and he glanced back to see the Tharsis shoot a volley of bullets into the Ophir. The Tharsis looked back and its visor flashed blue.

"He's seen us!" Asseylum panicked as they ran away from the ruined house.

[#]

They had been running for about twenty minutes now, Asseylum felt exhausted and Inko lagged behind.

"Statian, wait" Asseylum gasped.

"No time" Statian said and picked her up in his arms and continued at a steady pace "Inko, hurry".

They reached the edge of Tokyo and the skyscrapers came into view from behind the hills and they shone brilliantly in the night sky.

"Asseylum, look!" Inko yelped as the Tharsis flew into view, it was missing a bladed shield and a melted hole smoldered in its chest. It landed in front of them and shook the ground which made the trio stumble, Statian steadied himself and put Asseylum down, he then ran in front of her to block the assassins view, not that it would help much.

"Why are you doing this?" Asseylum shouted up to the Tharsis who had aimed its arm mounted machine guns at them.

"You could never understand" the assassin retorted and the guns began to flare into life.

Asseylum and Inko shied away but Statian stared back and activated his point defense gauntlet which managed to block enough of the shells but they were too powerful and they caused it to falter then the blue shield died away with a flash.

Statian's gauntlet smoldered and he shook his arm despite it being prosthetic. The Tharsis advanced on them and raised a foot to grind them into the ground.

"YEEAAARRGGH!" The rumbling voice of the Ophir bellowed as it charged the Tharsis from behind Asseylum, now that it had caught up. The Tharsis wove too and fro to dodge using its predictive ability but the Ophir changed course, leaped over the trio and grabbed the Tharsis by the neck with its shield hand and carried on its way by holding it off the ground effortlessly, it then ran down the hill and swung its arm around midway which sent the Tharsis plummeting down into the city.

"Ophir, thank the non-existent gods!" Statian gasped and ran up to meet his steed who had trotted around, its horse like tail whipped in the wind and it stamped its hooves in triumph "Ok, get us out of here".

The Ophir knelt low and activated its grav lift, Asseylum and Inko then went up and buckled into the cockpit, which had room for four as it was a rather large Kataphrakt. Statian made sure that they were safe before he stepped forward to go up as well.

Before he could, the Tharsis reappeared and rammed the Ophir to the side and it staggered away. The Tharsis' engines powered down and it landed.

"Ophir, get them away from here" Statian shouted up to his steed.

"Milord, I am more than capable of fighting _and_ keeping them safe" The Ophir said.

"Do as I say, run!" Statian roared. The Ophir opened its cockpit and took out a satchel bag then threw it down to Statian.

"Your will be done, Milord" The Ophir rumbled and turned then galloped towards the city.

The assassin snarled and turned to shoot at them but the Ophir activated its over-shield around its body as it ran and it reflected the bullets back which struck the Tharsis' visor and cracked it.

"I'm your enemy now, there's no way you can catch them" Statian shouted at the Tharsis.

"I can fly, fool" the Tharsis' pilot retorted and powered up its engines. Statian dived and did a combat role to get behind the Tharsis after picking up the satchel bag. He removed a grenade and pulled the pin then threw it up into the engine exhaust and it exploded within. The Tharsis' engines were instantly powered down and smoke rose from them.

"Blasted loyalist!" The assassin sneered and turned to face Statian. The Duke tried activating his point defense gauntlet out of habit but it was still broken. He backed away to the side of the road.

Statian was almost out of options now, so he drew his hammer and pistol and prepared to take on his enemy despite his almost nonexistent chance of winning. He threw another grenade up at the Tharsis but it knocked it away with its bladed shield, then it exploded harmlessly in the air. The Tharsis blasted the ground with shells and Statian dived away but was forced to drop the satchel of grenades.

Statian stopped and got up quickly, his last option was to get close to the Tharsis and detonate his micro Aldnoah Drive next to it which would consume everything within a 30 meter radius, including the Tharsis. At least it would be worth it to save Asseylum.

The sound of jump jets flared and the purple/blue shell of the Octantis thundered down from the sky, the Tharsis was split in half by the superconductive wires of its weapons which zipped along before being wound back up and snatched out of the air.

"Count Baroucruz!" Statian gasped as the Tharsis fell apart as a wreck.

"Greetings, Duke" Baroucruz said over the speakers "I heard a commotion and came to investigate".

"Right on time" Statian replied with great relief since he'd rather not die today. He ran up to the destroyed Tharsis and accessed the cockpit then dragged the man out and threw him into the road.

"I'll make sure this Kataphrakt remains destroyed" Baroucruz said as he lowered himself out of the Octantis.

"Well then, who are you?" Statian asked the assassin. He was a middle aged man, around thirty and with blonde hair and blue eyes, he held himself like he was Vers born even through he was propped up on his elbow in the road.

The assassin remained silent but glared at Statian intently.

"If you have nothing to say then we are done here, I will find out where you came from and why you tried to kill Asseylum" Statian said.

"I've made contact with the Ophir, Duke, Asseylum is safe" Count Baroucruz said and observed the ruined form of the Tharsis. Statian nodded to him "Good".

"As Grand Duke Statian of Vers, I hereby execute you for your crimes" Statian declared to the assassin "There will be no last words for you" he added and removed the man's head with a single swipe of his hammer.

Blood and brains covered the road and his body fell with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Aldnoah Zero: Of Bone and Blue chapter 4.

"Octantis, you are clear to land" The air traffic controller said to Count Barouchruz as his Kataphrakt soared through the night air to the Tokyo UEF base. On the ground bellow, engineers made clear a landing zone beside a platoon of dormant KG-7 Areions. The Ophir stood by as well and watched the Octantis land.

"Roger that air command" Baroucruz replied. Now that they were cooperating with the Terrans, he had to use their military terms although he did not like how silly they sounded.

The Octantis landed with a thud in a kneeling position and its grav lift activated, Count Baroucruz leaped down followed by Duke Statian. The Ophir trotted up to them and Asseylum and Inko ran to greet the two nobles.

Empress Asseylum wrapped Statian in a huge hug and sniffled "You almost died".

Statian hugged her tight "And I would have, if it wasn't for Count Baroucruz".

Asseylum let him go and wiped her eyes then turned to Baroucruz and took his hand gratefully "Thank you, Count".

The Ophir nodded in appreciation to the Octantis despite the fact it was the only sentient Kataphrakt in existence therefore Baroucruz's steed couldn't nod back, at least on its own.

[#]

Asseylum, Statian, Baroucruz and Inko sat around a table in the colonels private quarters, he had given it to them so that they could discuss matters alone.

"So now that we have a Vers splinter group on our hands, what should our course of action be?" Baroucruz asked and sipped his tea.

"I go to university as normal, I will not be intimidated" Asseylum put simply.

"Milady, I think it unwise" Baroucruz said and put his tea down.

"Then we should have guards on her" Inko suggested.

"No that won't be necessary" Asseylum shook her head "I can take care of myself".

"No, you can't, Asseylum. I will be the one to take care of you as per our grandfather's orders" Statian said sternly.

"But I'm..." Asseylum began.

"I'm sorry, Asseylum, but there's no negotiating it, I refuse to take any order that will undo our grandfathers last" Statian said and shut her down immediately.

Asseylum opened her mouth to speak but stopped before she could protest. She looked away "Ok, ok I understand".

Statian took her chin in his metal hand and gently guided her head back to face him "You understand that I'm just doing my job, yes?"

Asseylum nodded and looked down, half sulking, half in thought.

"The Ophir and I shall be your escort whenever you leave your residence for extended periods of time, such as university and the like" Statian said.

"But that means you have to miss your lectures" Asseylum said.

"Don't worry about that, I can get private tuition. You know I'm sworn to protect you, no matter the cost" Statian explained.

"What_ about_ her residence though?" Baroucruz began "As you found out, having a flimsy Terran dwelling is not safe nor befitting of one such as yourself".

"I thought it was cute" Inko interjected and twiddled her thumbs.

"My landing castle should be back on Mars now so it won't be back for a while, my dreadnought nor Vers Ascendant are suitable since I doubt you want to live on a battleship, Count, are there any suitable castles that she can live on?" Statian sorted through his options.

Baroucruz put his hand to his chin and thought "Count Troyard's castle, the one he took from Count Marylcian, it's available since it has no owner, we can use that".

"But I don't want to live in space" Asseylum whined.

"You won't have to, we'll secure some private property and then land it and decommission the castle, hell it's large enough that we can build you a house inside the gardens just like your previous one. We can make sections retractable so you can see the real sky when you're at home" Statian explained his ingenious plan "Of course we'll land it gently so as to not atomize everything in its vacinity, sections of it can also be used as a Vers base since I doubt you need two kilometers of space".

"I like it" Inko approved.

"I second the thought" Baroucruz said.

Asseylum looked at all of them individually then smiled "Ok, we'll do it if it makes you happy".

"I'm sure it will make us _both _happy now that you'll be safe" Statian said.

"But won't you have to live there as well?" Asseylum asked.

"True, I suppose I might have to. I only live in an apartment after all, so it won't be a big deal to move" Statian said and took a sip of his coffee.

[#]

Haneda international airport.

"The additions are complete, Milord Statian" The Chief Engineer said to the Duke via phone.

Duke Statian stood by the window of the private terminal and it overlooked his Vers dreadnought that he had taken from Marquis Quetzelkarma many months ago. Behind that loomed the utterly colossal assault carrier, the Vers Ascendant, the largest carrier class vessel in existence.

_I have a small fleet assembling here._

Statian walked into the hangar bay of the dreadnought to find the Ophir hooked up to an array of cranes, it had been supplemented with a new weapon. The kinetic lance had been upgraded to the next version which included a transformed mode. The lance shaft would retract by about a third its length and extra parts stored at the handle and the hub where it was attached to the Ophir's arm would travel up an exposed rail and create a hammer head and spike. The shaft cover would then return to place and the transformation would be complete.

"Afternoon sir, the Kinetic Battle Hammer mode has been implemented" The Chief Engineer said as he walked up to greet the Duke.

"Afternoon Chief, it looks very impressive" Statian said as he observed his noble steed.

"Indeed, this weapon mode will give a greater advantage in close conditions where a lance would be too unwieldy" The Chief said.

"Charge with the lance then switch to the hammer, I like it" Statian said approvingly.

[#]

Count Garughota sat on his command throne within his landing castle in the America's. Now that the war was over, his territory was becoming ever more difficult to control and the home that he had built was unsafe for a Vers noble of his status. He had come to the USA to find the best location for a glorious mansion that would befit one such as himself, he was called the Golden Count for a reason and his wealth was the greatest of all Vers noblemen save the royal family.

"Milord, our assassin has not reported in, we believe that he is dead or captured" His informant said while he knelt.

"Why?" Garughota asked simply.

"We did not anticipate the Grand Duke being present, we think this is why our attempt failed".

"Unacceptable" The Count said while shaking his head "Tell me, how goes the reclamation program?"

"Swimmingly, Milord. The Nilokeras has been removed from the moon base and we have begun repairs, the same goes for the Hekates Tholus, Dioscuria, Scandia and Solis. Unfortunately the Argyre, Hellas and the other fallen steeds either can not be found or not enough of them remain to be worth salvaging" His informant said.

"Good, at least I have _some_ good news today" Garughota exclaimed and sat back in his golden throne.

[#]

Castle Troyard.

"I had my men check the flight log and databases of the Tharsis when we salvaged its wreck, it appears that it was originally taken to continental USA from Japan and it then returned for its assassination attempt. It stopped in the region of Baron Garughota's territory" Count Baroucruz informed Statian.

"It's Count now" Statian pondered "He got promoted, anyway at least we know who sent it even if it may be a coincidence, it is not unlike Garughota to pursue the war even further, he has had trouble keeping his land, _his _land, he's also a relative of mine".

"A course of action?" Baroucruz asked as he watched Asseylum directing the contractors and builders around the gardens.

"We wait, we can not go accusing a Count without further evidence since the assassin wouldn't talk and flight data is not enough, if there is another attempt from the same location then we go and stop him. I don't want to be arrogant but it will be easy to destroy his castle now that I have the Vers Ascendant along with a dreadnought" Statian explained.

"Then what should we do in the meantime?" Baroucruz asked with a nod of approval.

"I know someone who could do some surveillance work for us, in fact two" Statian said and took out his phone.

[#]

Vers Occupied Territory, USA.

The Avernus crept through the dense pine forest silently as if it wasn't there at all. As a scout class Kataphrakt, it did its job better than expected. It was small for a Vers Kataphrakt and stood only 15 meters tall, twin energy knives reminiscent of the beam katanas of the Argyre were fastened to its back and its visor shone red as it scanned its surroundings.

"Found anything, Lin?" Jefferson Ablar asked from the back seat of the cockpit.

"We're on the border of Garughota's territory, I'll get as close as I can then you have to go by exo suit, there's no way I can get closer even if I'm as quite as a cat" Dame Linaurulotla said.

Linaurulotla used to be a Vers Knight under the command of Count Rhelelotam but her encounter with Jefferson Ablar and his friends forced her to change sides in the war and assist them*.

The Avernus reached a high wire fence that represented the boundary between the Count's territory and UEF controlled land. Lin drew a energy knife and sliced the fence apart silently.

"Ok, opening cockpit, you're good to go. I'll pick you up in two hours, alright?" Lin said to Jefferson and he nodded then placed his helmet on. His exo suit buzzed and he stood upright then leaped out of the cockpit.

[#]

Jefferson thumped along the side of the road and passed a ruined road block that looked like a very large vehicle had smashed through it a long time ago.

_I swear someone mentioned this to me once._

Ablar reached the compound that was built around the Landing Castle of Count Garughota. It was a huge network of temporary buildings that were built in the colossal flower shaped shadow of the Vers fortress ship. He powered up the servomotors and leaped high into the air over a camera's vision and onto a walkway. He landed and shook the walkway but no one was around to hear it, after all the war had taken a heavy toll on all Vers forces so they were spread more thinly than usual. Jefferson broke into a guard office situated on the corner of the massive compound, only one guard was on duty and so Jefferson crushed the man's skull in a single swing of his metal clad fist. He closed the door and got out of his exo suit then stole the man's uniform and changed. He had done this before so he knew what he was doing, mostly.

Jefferson then left the exo suit and pinned a scribbled note onto the door of the guard office, it read 'Refurbishments being carried out, do not enter'. He figured that it would be sufficient. The navy blue and crimson uniform fitted well on him and he took the guard's pistol and checked the breach and magazine, a full clip.

"Lin, I'm in, no complications so far" Jefferson said into his mic.

"Roger that, Jefferson" Lin replied "I'm keeping a close eye on Vers communications from the hill side".

Jefferson then left the deserted quadrant and followed the signs to reach the inner compound where the vehicle depot was situated. He reached it and showed the guards his badge then entered and immediately started taking photos via his contact lens camera. He wondered around like a tourist but not suspiciously enough to be called out.

The burnt out shell of the Nilokeras was hooked up to cranes and an engineer team was scurrying around its feet. Jefferson took more photos and then saw one of the claws of the Dioscuria being loaded onto a flatbed truck.

"Statian's not going to like this" Jefferson muttered "Ok, I'm done here, any longer and they will get suspicious. I'll be back soon, Lin".

[#]

One week later, Castle Troyard, now re-named Castle Allusia.

Count Baroucruz and Duke Statian stood around a holographic map of Count Garughota's territory. The data Jefferson Ablar and Dame Linaurulotla had acquired had given them enough evidence to use against the Golden Count.

"So we have the forces to take down Castle Garughota but we haven't factored in the Late Marquis Quetzelkarma's forces which have merged with the former after you killed him" Baroucruz said.

"The Ophir killed him, not me" Statian corrected him "Considering that this is the merger of one orbital knight and a Vers knight, like myself, he will have a lot of resources as Vers knights have greater access to resources back on Mars. That's two definite candidates but it won't surprise me if Count Rhelelotam's forces have joined as well, I even have the suspicion that Count Chamberlain and Count Keteratesse's forces may be involved, if so then we may have more on out hands than I had anticipated".

Baroucruz took a deep breath and sighed "If Keteratesse is in too, then so are the Twins Gemini, if we factor in their capacity to create Kataphrakt slaves and Count Chamberlain's appropriated army of salvaged Areions then we will be outnumbered by a hilarious amount".

Statian did not look impressed in the slightest "That's hundreds to thousands of Soldier class Kataphrakts and possibly up to forty Knight and Count class Kataphrakts, that's something we can't deal..."

Statian looked up suddenly at Baroucruz and they both spoke in unison.

"They're restarting the war".

Baroucruz leaned against the table and pondered "They have enough forces to take on all the factions of Earth at once, even the Orbital Knights, they have at most three landing castles since the Marquis never owned one and I can't even start to imagine the battleships that Quetzelkarma left since that's his specialty, at least his clan's now that he is dead".

"You forget that they're salvaging fallen knight's Kataphrakts as well, that's perhaps ten more Knight and Count class steeds, that's if they can reclaim enough of them" Statian added but then fell silent.

"Statian, what's wrong?" Baroucruz asked.

"It means they took the Hekates Tholus, Miikael's Kataphrakt" Statian said in monotone.

"Did Jefferson confirm it?" Baroucruz asked. Statian shook his head.

"Then there's a chance that they didn't get it".

"No, the UFE didn't salvage it and the base I attacked, where it was destroyed, was in Vers control, Count Troyard to be exact, he had the Nilokeras and parts of the Dioscuria back on the moon base before it was partially destroyed" Statian said.

"Right, we need to move our invasion plans back by a few weeks, we need to gather as many forces as possible but we can't let them know of our objective therefore we can't ask the Empress to make a public broadcast, we need to be careful about who we recruit because at least 50% of knights are pro-war" Baroucruz explained "The previous war was mostly a series of skirmishes but this, this will be a full blown annihilation in one area of the USA between armies, Kataphrakt battlegroups and battle fleets".

"We can call on Count Klancain since he is married to Asseylum and will want revenge for the assassination attempt. Count Mazuurek can be added to our allies and we can force the cooperation of the Aggrellan clan since I bested their Count and slew him, I also took their castle but my knights have taken it back to Vers for a meeting. I'll call them back soon, so that's another castle and its military to add, I'll even arrange for the rest of the Grand Duchy's fleet to be sent. I have the Vers Ascendant and a dreadnought to boot which will make quite the statement. Because it is sentient, the Ophir will be immune to the effects of the Acidalia " Statian assessed the plans.

"That's three landing castles, one assault carrier, how many dreadnought do you own?"

"Six plus the one I stole".

"Seven dreadnoughts, the Ophir, the Octantis, the Avernus along with Dame Linaurolulta and Jefferson, the spaceship Hadriacus, Barons Gheriatrix and Chrovian and your other knights along with my own, the other two Counts do not have knights under their command I believe and all that is left is the military that the castle's possess" Baroucruz weighed up.

"We are still vastly outnumbered on the ground even if we can match their three castles and the late Marquis' fleet of eleven dreadnoughts" Statian said.

"Then we need to call on the UEF, in particular Inaho Kaizuka. But then the Twins Gemini will have more targets to enslave" Baroucruz suggested "I know you won't like it but perhaps if we get the help from Slaine Troyard and rebuild his Tharsis, we can also win over Sir Harklight and his Herschel".

Statian took a moment to respond "I'll have to talk to Asseylum about that, as Grand Duke do you think I need her permission to start a war?"

"Probably not".

*Read Dawn Zero by HeiroftheVoid for their story.


End file.
